


Night Dew

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Bottoming, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunt Tease, Cute Ending, F/F, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interspecies Sex, Irony, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Submission, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Kitty wants some special snuggle time.Her favourite ehterian is asleep.Kitty improvises~





	Night Dew

Adora stirred in her slumber. The teen tossed and turned as sweat ran down her forehead. Something wasn’t right. She was all worked up, and her dreams had become erratic. Her abdomen tensed up as she was forcefully pulled into the conscious realm. As her eyes shot open, she gasped for air. Panting heavily as her eyes darted around. She couldn’t see a thing in the pitch black environment.

“H-Hello?” she whispered anxiously, unsure on why she had woken up. Silence. There was a twinge between her legs. Cold sweat ran down her back. She felt a clear wetness down there. “Fuck! Don’t tell me I-” Adora was interrupted by a wet pop as pleasant sparks shot through her clit. A low tone hushed at her. “Quiet! You’ll wake someone up.” A familiar tone urged her to be silent.

Adora took a moment to collect herself. She was sweaty. She was worked up. Her nethers felt tingly. She was slick down there. Her eyes widened. “Catra! Did you go down on me in my sleep?!” Adora whispered harshly. “What? You started moaning, you got swollen and you never told me to stop so...” Catra retorted quietly. “That’s not how that works!” Adora did her best to not yell.

“What? You’ve told me its fine as long as you don’t tell me no.” Catra shot back. “How would I be able to give consent if I’m asleep?” Adora took a deep breath. “Actually, never mind... WHY are you sucking me off in the middle of the night?” she articulated as loudly as she could without reaching a very audible tone. There was a pause, followed by a pained whimper and hiss from the feline. 

“I-I got heat again, real bad...” she murmured. “I just woke up like this. Felt like I was burning up inside, I needed to cum, REALLY bad.” Catra whimpered, caressing Adora’s inner thighs. “So... how does that lead you to polishing my pearl? Wouldn’t it make more sense to like, masturbate?” Adora questioned. “I tried! A footjob wasn’t good enough, I just came, but the craving remained.” Catra mewled.

“I  **need** to have that itch scratched inside. You know? My sweet spot?” Catra purred hopefully. “Yeah, spongy thing. I know. And you got claws.” Adora rubbed her eyes. “You know I can’t see, right?” she let out a yawn. “~Ooh, but I can.” Catra cooed. “Yeah... but I can’t?” Adora repeated. Catra hushed her softly. “It’s better that way.” The feline purred. Adora let out a groan as silently as she could.

“Catra... I’m tired. I know it’ll only take a minute, but-” she yawned and fumbled in the dark. “Are you sure this can’t wait?” she leaned back down, closing her eyes. There was another moment of silence before Adora shot back up. “Dammit!” she muttered. “Too horny to sleep?” Catra giggled. “Sometimes, I really hate you~” Adora murmured affectionately. “Geez, fine. Let's do it.” She sighed.

“Mind finishing what you started?” Adora quipped. “I thought you’d never ask~” Catra teased. Adora reached a hand out, lowering it down until she hit the spiky hair she was after, making the feline pause. She then stumbled her way down until the booped Catra’s nose. ”Just one condition: I’m gonna splodge.” She tonguesmirked, knowing Catra could see it. Catra let out an annoyed grunt.

“Sheesh! Alright, you weirdo.” Catra complained. “Just don’t hit anywhere near the hair... Or fur... or bed.” She added. “Oh, I had an idea for that.” Adora stated as she moved her fingers down, circling Catra’s mouth. The feline burbled. “Ugh... if that’s what it takes.” she sighed, her tone notably more disgruntled. Adora giddily parted her legs as Catra got back into position. “This is pretty exciting.” Adora cooed.

“Hm?” Catra replied. “I can’t see what you are doing.” Adora leaned back down, closing her eyes. “I can only feel it. It’s foreign, yet familiar.” She whispered. “You don’t have to exaggerate the silence. We’re already whispering.” Catra stated. “Yes, but... I find this voice to be hot.” Adora said. “Eh, fair enough I guess.” Catra retorted. “By the way... why do you dislike swallowing my stuff?” Adora asked.

“The taste.” Catra answered bluntly. “But, you told me it tastes ‘warm’...” Adora questioned. “Yeah, exactly. It’s just really boring. Just makes it a chore. ” Catra rubbed her nose against Adora’s still erect bead. “Hope you didn’t lose too much arousal. I kinda wanna get to the ‘fuck the kitty’ part as soon as possible.” she purred. “Yeah, no. Still pretty far in.” Adora chimed quietly. She flexed her walls in preparation.

Catra dove back in, her lips latching around her fleshy nub. Adora moaned softly. “Mnh... I wonder if you can push me over the edge while I’m sleeping?” Adora mused. Catra briefly let go of the bead. “Is that a challenge?” she purred. “Maybe?” Adora said anxiously. “I’m just curious if that’d even be possible. Would you just... cum in your sleep? Would anything even happen?” she pondered.

“You can try it on me~” Catra purred. “Yeah, problem there is that I can never tell when you’re asleep...” Adora retorted. “I don’t see that as a problem~” Catra cooed. Adora’s cheeks got an extra helping of blood as she shifted awkwardly. Before she could say anything else, her hood was once more enveloped by warmth and moisture. “Ngh... you do really good for only using your lips and suction...” Adora panted. She chuckled. “Still, can’t believe you actually woke me up like that.” She ruffled Catra’s mane.

Catra pulled back, rubbing her nose against the sensitive nub. “It was that or sinking my claws into you. This seemed nicer.” She paused for a moment.” It’s weird how I calm down by giving when I’m desperate to receive...” She blepped, then recalled that only she could see it and frowned. “Well... glad you did in case those were the options...” Adora stated, gently caressing Catra’s bangs.

“Eh, heat makes me act in extremes. Still, you took quite a while before you woke up. You just started wiggling and making squeaking noises.” With a final boop against Adora’s clit, Catra wrapped her lips around the swollen bead once more. Adora let out a low grunt. “S-Shit.. I  **am** pretty far in. Feels weird to start halfway finished. I’m not sure I’ll have enough time to work up to ejaculate...” She exhaled through her teeth.

Catra elicited a dismissive noise as she bobbed her head. Adora leaned her head back and moaned softly. She tensed up a bit and shifted her weight. “H-Hey Catra?” she called out quietly. She managed to make out the glinting teal and yellow in the dark as Catra let out an acknowledging grunt. “Want me to, stop trying to squirt?” she mumbled bashfully. Catra ran her palms along Adora's thighs, causing the etherian to gasp.

“It feels a little mean to exploit you in your time of need...” Adora said shamefully. Catra kept rubbing Adora’s inner thighs, breaking skin contact with her mouth. “Nah. You’re in the right. Give and take, that’s how the world works. You could honestly have asked for a lot more, you had a strong bargaining position.” Catra pointed out bluntly. Adora tenderly stroked Catra’s cheek, running up to rub her ear. 

“Yeah, but you’re my friend. We look out for each other.” Adora murmured. Catra purred softly. “Yeah... but that doesn’t mean we **have** to give freebies.” Catra playfully pressed her tongue against Adora’s swollen desire. “Mngh... careful with those...” Adora gasped. “Shush you, you know you love it~” Catra exhaled hot air against Adora’s privates as she put her tongue back against it.” 

Adora bit her lower lip. “Ngah! Fuck... it almost hurts, but it doesn’t.” Adora mumbled. “Yeah, and your face says you crave it.” Catra purred. Adora dug her fingers into Catra’s mane. “I don’t enjoy being hurt, so why does  **almost** being hurt get me so hard?” Adora whimpered lightly. Catra nuzzled around Adora’s clit. “I’d go by ‘thrill’. Its similar for me. Like: when I barely dodge an attack.” 

Catra blew the air through her nostrils. “That rush... coursing through your veins as it dawns on you what you just avoided...” The feline shivered in delight. “I’m willing to bet you get something similar. Both during battle, and in bed.” Catra purred. “Huh, yeah. That sounds good actually. There’s this, fluttering in my stomach each time my body realizes it's not going to get hurt.” Adora mused.

Catra got a mischievous smirk, unbeknownst to Adora. The feline stuck her tongue out, and pressed it against Adora’s button, then began to suck greedily. The etherians eyes widened, it didn't help the slightest in being able to see however. “C-Catra! What are you doing?!” Adora whispered harshly. Catra didn’t reply and instead sped up. Adora had her most prized possession repeatedly pulled against sharp barbs.

She laid tense, grasping her friends ears as she breathed rapidly. “S-Stop it! That’s really... r-really...” She grit her teeth as her back began to arc. The tiny pricks poked against her flesh. Being made for raking, they didn’t quite have the piercing properties necessary. But that didn’t stop them from being jabbed over and over into Adora’s sensitive nub. She flexed her walls on instinct as Catra pulled her clit roughly with suction.

Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s neck as she slammed her arms into the bed, eliciting a muffled hissing as Adora couldn’t hold back any more. As on cue, Catra opened her freakishly large maw to cover all of her friend’s privates, playfully wiggling her tongue sideways against her target. Adora bucked her hips as her walls compressed whatever was inside of her. Turns out it was only her own arousal.

A warm stream splashed against the underside of Catra’s tongue, shortly followed by another as Adora’s body trembled. A spurt of fluid accompanying each sudden thrust with the etherians hips. Catra audibly rolled her eyes as Adora had managed to build up enough pressure inside to unleash her liquid pleasure. Adora grunted as she released her last jet along with her final contraction before going limp. 

“F-Fuck...” Adora managed to wheeze out. Her friend slowly crawled up on her, laying atop her as the feline affectionately nuzzled her. Catra brushed through Adora’s hair, then let out a loud gulp that sent shivers down Adora’s spine. Adora had no idea why it aroused her so much to have her friend drink her ejaculate. Maybe the thought that a small part of her, was now inside of Catra?

Adora exhaled and reclined, closing her eyes. Suddenly, something covered her nose and shortly after, a pair of lips pressed against hers. Adora’s eyes shot open, as she stared into the dimly glowing pair belonging to Catra. Before the confusion had time to set in, Catra prodded Adora’s lips with her tongue, managing to coax it open. Catra tilted Adora’s head to the side as the etherians became more flabbergasted.

Adora twitched as something was spat into her open mouth, a notable amount of fluid poured in, landing down by her cheek as the pool grew. It barely took a second before Catra moved Adora’s head back into the previous angle, then she began to rub Adora’s throat, keeping their lips locked. With both her airways blocked, and still in a daze. Adora reflexively swallowed the toasty juices, they swirled down her gullet with ease.

With her deed done, Catra broke the kiss and gigglesnorted madly. Adora coughed and grabbed Catra by the neck. “W-What did you just?!” She growled. “Who? Me? I just moved your gunk to the front of my mouth, tilted my head forward, then swallowed just a tiny amount while audibly announcing it, in order to trick you into drinking your own jizz. You only hinted it had to go into my mouth, not where it had to go after that~” 

Catra purred smugly. Adora let go of Catra’s neck with a huff. “Ugh, so that’s why you were so willing to do it today...” She sighed. “Well, no harm done. And I know how it tastes Catra.” Adora ruffled her friend’s mane. “Heh, yeah. But it's fun to remind you~” Catra cooed. “You should have seen your face though.” Catra snickered. “You were all: “Ah! No!! Loopholes!” the feline swished her tail in amusement. 

“I’m more surprised over the fact you managed to come up with that while supposedly being in estrus...” Adora chimed in, still winded. “Oh, that’s nearly fully suppressed as long as I get to taste, to inhale the musk of sex...” Catra shivered. “Doesn’t always do the trick, but most of the time it works to calm me down. Though, if I don’t get laid afterwards, it only causes a massive backlash.” She murmured. 

The silence dragged out for a moment. “Lonnie?” Adora asked gently. “Who else?” Catra sneered. “I was wondering why you had clawed her up last year actually.” Adora petted Catra’s hair calmly. “That’s not the worst part, Kyle gave me a pity wank. KYLE!” Catra hissed, then, shifted uncomfortably. “H-He was surprisingly adequate at it though.” She mewled. Glad that Adora can’t see her blush in the dark.

“Huh... didn’t know he  **could** be good at anything. He managed to make me doubt that everyone at least has one thing they excel at.” Adora replied. “W-Whatever, I shouldn’t have told you that.” Catra mumbled. “C’mon and shove that big, fat pinky inside of me!” she purred. “I mean... it's neither of those things. But sure!” Adora said warmly, scooping the feline up and cradling her in her lap.

“A-Adora! What are you doing?!” Catra hissed. “A little payback~” Adora said in a sultry tone. The etherian fondled her way until she located Catra’s den and cupped it with her palm. Catra squired in her grasp, then reluctantly placed an arm around her shoulders. Adora gave her slick slit a few strokes to check the arousal. “Dang, you weren’t kidding... it's a marsh down here.” Adora whistled, impressed.

“A very tight one, get to work!” Catra mewled. Adora carefully pressed her finger against the orifice, and slid in with ease. She pushed deeper very slowly as the feline purred heartily until Adora was knuckle deep. “Damn gurl!” Adora said in awe. “W-What?” Catra mumbled deliriously. “You took my entire pinky! Walls deep.” Adora stated. Catra snapped back to reality enough to comprehend the statement. 

“W-What?! Stop pulling my tail!” Catra squeaked, frantically reaching down to pat her own privates, feeling Adora’s hand up as her pupils dilated into saucers as she reached the pinky. “H-Hot damn! You weren’t lying.” Catra’s voice cracked as her breathing sped up. “Want me to try a different finger?” Adora chimed in. There was a feeble clench around the etherians finger as Catra mewled. 

“N-NO!” Catra squeaked. “T-This is fine... one step at a time...” She panted nervously. The feline soon started to purr gutturally. “That feels nice... it still itches though... try dragging your finger along the walls?” Catra asked anxiously. Adora adjusted her position, then began to drag her finger around in a circular motion. Caressing along Catra’s most inner ridges. The feline’s walls tensing up as they got stretched.

Adora had managed to get halfway to a full lap around the vag as Catra squirmed. “Mnh... almost. Hook your finger in and out as you go.” Catra panted as she wiped her brow. “Kitty’s being a little demanding today, are we?” Adora said in bemusement. “S-Shut your word hole...” Catra gasped. Adora did as she was asked, and curled her pinky as she moved around the tight, warm depths.

“T-That’s it! It’s working!” Catra burbled heavily, relishing in the moment “B-Bite my neck...” Catra mumbled. “What?” Adora asked. “BITE MY NECK!” Catra exclaimed, growling with lust. Adora placed a hand over Catra’s mouth and hushed her. “That was conversation volume! Keep it down, I don’t wanna get busted for this again!” Adora told her sternly, but quietly. 

Catra whimpered and firmly grabbed Adora by her ponytail, quite insistently tugging the other girl’s head down towards her. Persuaded by not wanting pain in her follicles, Adora obediently followed as her head was unceremoniously lead somewhere. Catra bared her neck and breathed shakily. “D-Do it!” she squeaked, letting go of Adora’s hair. She began to quiver slightly in her friend’s grasp.

Adora shifted her weight a bit, and lifted Catra’s head up for better support as her finger was still digging around inside Catra. She prodded with her mouth, finding the neck. Adora cheeks grew beet red as she hesitated for a moment, then sank her teeth into Catra’s neck, very careful to not bite too hard. Catra’s entire body froze briefly, before a deep moan rang out. “Mhn... further back... near... s-spine!”

Adora withdrew her teeth, drawing her tongue across to make sure she didn’t taste metal. Then she went in for a second gentle chomp. The moment Adora’s pearly whites sunk into the fur, Catra’s pupils dilated as her limbs became putty, startling the etherian. Catra elicited a barely audible squee of joy as her entire body shivered in delight. She tried to move her arm, but it only flopped limply against Adora.

A strong squeeze clamped down around Adora’s pinky, she kept her jaw shut, careful to not chomp down with too much force as she picked up on the feline’s body language. She quickly finished a complete lap around Catra’s moist cave, then angled her finger just the right way and started to mash away at the spongy little spot. Catra chattered as loud as she could, which wasn’t a lot right now.

Catra couldn’t move, her muscles didn’t listen to input. But she had never felt more aroused. She was completely at Adora’s mercy and she loved it. At no time had Catra ever been this safe before. The only thing she could even comprehend at this time was the fire burning within her abdomen, yearning to scorch every vein in her body with a passion. And she was fully willing to let it ravage her. 

Catra could feel it. She was about to ignite with euphoric flames. She was more than ready for it to dance across her body. But through her stupor, she was reminded: The yowl. She can’t move. But she could scream. Her eyes widened. The feline had seconds to act as her urges were about to explode. Then, it hit her. Catra tried to desperately empty her lungs. Something extremely hard to do through her erratic panting.

She was getting light-headed, but with a strong jab from her mate, her gooey insides simply popped. There was a moment of clarity as the last of her air left her lungs right as her first contraction hit her. Her body told her to inhale, but she refused. Catra’s back arched on its own, no other part of her body even budged. Adora held her finger still, just pressing as Catra’s muscles did the rest of the work. 

Catra howled at the top of her lungs, but without air, only a squeaky little wheeze was heard. Tiny mewls followed as her body convulsed. She was doing it. Catra had finally figured out how to cum without showing weakness or making her lover upset. Catra shut her eyes as her body was engulfed in pleasured relief. As Catra finally stopped moving, Adora opened her mouth, dragging her tongue across to ensure no blood.

Satisfied with the result, she hugged her friend tightly. “Better?” she asked. After a prolonged silence, Adora nudged the feline. No response. Adora swiftly checked for a pulse. She found one without issue. She placed an ear against Catra’s mouth. A pleasant warmth, followed by purring washed against her. With a sigh of relief, Adora slid out of Catra, her finger still coated with kitty juice.

With no-one around, Adora still darted her eyes in the dark, then popped her pinky in her mouth and slurped the lubricant off. She then sheepishly cleared her throat. “Well, seems Catra fainted from an orgasm again. I hope it was good.” She murmured. Catra huddled closer to her, still purring intensely. She shifted uncomfortably. “I really shouldn’t...” she sighed, then scooted back some.

Adora shuffled around some until she was spooning Catra, making sure she was snug with the blanket above them both and that no circulation would be cut. “Lonnie is so gonna mock us in the morning...” Adora cooed. “I have no idea where either of our pants are, but I really hope somewhere under this blanket. Or tomorrow will be even more awkward...” Adora sighed, then snuggled up tight to Catra, sighing wistfully.

“You’re my wildcat~” She murmured, slowly drifting into an afterglow filled rest.


End file.
